The invention relates to a chain deposit device for a shopping or baggage trolley of the type comprising a key mounted on one extremity of a chain the other extremity of which is secured with a trolley, the key co-operating with a coin-operated lock of another trolley to liberate a deposit piece (coin) which it contains while locking the two trolleys to one another, unlocking being effected by introduction of a deposit coin which opens the lock and remains imprisoned therein.
Deposit devices for trolleys have received important application due to the advantages which they bring for stores, railway stations, airports, etc, including: the formation of rows of trolleys available to the users in consideration of a deposit coin which is returnable, clearance of gangways, car-parks and garages, and appreciable reduction of losses of and damage to trolleys.